Demon Diaries
by AnimeGirls9194
Summary: The heart of a demon lord and a human girl written down in ink. oneshot


**Hey this is one of our first fanfic.s please be nice! Also this story was a collision of No name and Ai**

**Disclaimer: we do NOT own Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, or any of the other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. But we may own a couple created by us….not sure about No-name and Stage Hands creation characters.**

'Thoughts'

"Words"

Chapter 1:

"I can not die. I will find it…. A body though which to spread like poison."

"Ahhhh!" Rin screamed loudly. She tossed her robes, sandals and a comb behind her as she dug through her belongings. But she didn't touch it, see it, or remember where it was.

"What are you screaming about Rin?" asked Jaken as he covered his ears with his hands.

"My book, I can't find it!" Rin cried.

"You mean the book from Hiromi castle?" said Jaken wearily.

"Yes!" Rin said in a panicked voice "I can't find it!"

"What use was that book anyway?" asked Jaken. "It really was a piece of ju--"Jaken was cut of by his own cry of pain as Rin's spiked brush hit him.

"That book means everything to me!" said Rin, tears beginning to choke her voice. "Everything was in there! I need it!"

"Calm down girl!" said Jaken as he bandaged his bleeding head. As Rin appeared close to tears, Jaken softened his voice and said "There's no use panicking about it now. We will travel as soon as Lord Sesshomaru comes back"

"But-but" said Rin

"You didn't need it when you were a mere girl." Jaken referred to Rin's 7-year-old past when he said 'mere girl'. It had been 9 years since then. During that time period, Rin had grown to be a beautiful you women, her wild hair now tamed to be silken straight in a loose ponytail. Her body had molded into that of a 16-year-old girls, beneath her sakura embroidered kimono. Her brown-green eyes resembled that of her youth, one of the only characteristics that remained from her past.

Jaken appeared to be no different, with his wide round eyes, toad like characteristics, and heavy robe. He still carried with him his staff of two heads as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed as he heard foot steps, and then the pitter-patter of blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, terrified.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were closed beneath his silver bangs. His long, argent tresses were streaked in crimson blood as were his tattered and torn clothing. His breast plate was shattered, as was his armor and his skin torn. Deep red liquid masked half of his face and stained his bangs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened?!" Jaken half-yelled and half-asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but both Jaken and Rin could hear his shallow, jagged breaths. A trail of blood followed his shadows across the green grass. As Sesshomaru staggered forward, he tripped and collapsed onto Rin. She could feel the heat of his body against hers and the wetness of his blood on her skin. His hair brushed her face, and Rin felt her clothes blossom with the blood on Lord Sesshomaru's robes.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru" Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru had shed his armor and undid the top of his robe, revealing his bloody and gashed chest. Rin ran her delicate fingers over his wound gently.

"Master Jaken, please bring me some bandages. After I clean the wounds, Lord Sesshomaru must wear the bandages to stop the bleeding for a while."

Jaken left with his staff bobbing behind him. Since she was a child, Rin had gained and honored her skills in medicine and healing, a useful skill. She now carried ointments, salves, bandages, and balms. As Jaken disappeared from sight, Rin began to examine Lord Sesshomaru's wounds, a deep gash crossing his chest, several cuts and scratches, and 2 or 3 shallow slashes. Rin took a damp cloth and began to dab at Lord Sesshomaru's wounds. The pure white cloth soon turned to deep red as the blood gave it color. Rin wrung it in a nearby stream and watched the blood, like dye, taint the clear waters color. When she looked back at Lord Sesshomaru, his eyes were still closed. Although her Lord Sesshomaru was a great and powerful, he had lost so much blood a human in his state would be dead and was most like unconscious. His face was peaceful when his eyes were closed. Rin gently brushed away his silver bangs, cleaning the blood away from his forehead and saw the crescent moon on his brow. She remembered it from when she had first seen him, when he had been in a similar state and she had lived that way as well. Her life was cruel in the memories of her past, her family dying and muteness secluding her from the world.

Then Lord Sesshomaru had locked away her cruel, village life and blood soaked world. He rescued her death and loneliness.

'Lord Sesshomaru' she thought as she gently swept her hand over his brow with a soft smile, 'you don't know how much you mean to me.'

Rin realized a hand on her own. She saw Lord Sesshomaru's hand, stained in blood, on hers as she touched the crescent moon beneath his hair. The blood o his hands trickled onto hers and the warmth of his hands on hers. Rin's soft gaze turned on her Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she said quietly but he did not answer. 'Was he asleep?' Rin thought.

"Rin!?" a voice erupted.

Rin caught herself as she nearly toppled forward. She placed her hand over her heart, breathing deeply.

"Oh" she breathed "Master Jaken"

"How is Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked loudly

"Oh, he's fine" said Rin "he's lost a lot of blood, though, so he'll need rest to regain his strength."

"What could have done this damage to mi'lord?" Jaken demanded angrily. "Could it have been that wretched half-breed brother of his, InuYasha?"

"InuYasha fights with a sword and none of these are sword wounds," said Rin, "but they are similar."

Rin began to bandage up Lord Sesshomaru, winding the cloth tightly over his wound. Blood soaked the cloth as soon as it touched him. As soon as Rin had completely bandaged up Lord Sesshomaru, she wiped the sweat off her brow and sat down. Jaken was leaning against a tree asleep and snoring. It was late, Rin realized. She, Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru had been traveling through Japan's countryside since Naraku was killed, so Rin was accustomed to staying up late. In the countryside they fought demons (Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken that is), slept in the grass, and ate from village crops and wild produce. For 9 years they had traveled far and wide, but Rin hadn't minded. She loved traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. She was grateful to them for everything.

Tonight Lord Sesshomaru had sensed a strong demonic aura and left Jaken to take care of Rin. Rin wondered what had happened there. Who could have injured Lord Sesshomaru so badly?

Rin noticed two demon dragons; Ah and Un, at her sides curling around her as they fell asleep. Petting them absently, she noticed something she hadn't before in Lord Sesshomaru's armor. She took it out, held it in her hands and realized it was a book. It had a leather cover and thick, tattered pages. It was similar to the book she procured from Hiromi Castle, perfect to carry around for its small size and lightness. Rin had lost her old diary from Hiromi Castle, in which she had recorded important events and her thoughts and interpretations. She wondered if she would ever find it and looked back at the small book in her hands.

She tucked it in her robes and snuggled to sleep with Ah and Un, thinking of the small book and why Lord Sesshomaru had it with him.

"Rin wake up!" said Jaken loudly.

Rin rubbed her eyes, straightening up and saying "What is it Master Jaken?"

The sun was high in the sky, appearing long risen as its shafts of light bled through the tree tops.

"We are leaving to the west" Jaken announced

"What?" Rin exclaimed "Now?"

"Yes" Jaken began, "Lord Sesshomaru has gotten up---"Rin got up and ran passed Jaken, hearing him call with annoyance, "Hey, what are you doing? Rin!" Rin then found Lord Sesshomaru, holding the reigns of Ah and Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called "you've just been badly hurt, you can't travel in your condition."

"I do not need time to heal like humans, Rin" said Sesshomaru in his regular icy voice. "We must hurry and leave this place."

"But Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin desperately "Any human in your condition would have died hours ago. Please you must rest. If you don't, you'll ---"

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have your human faults and defects!" said Jaken, appearing at Sesshomaru's side and waving his staff at Rin. "If the Lord says he is recovered and we must get going, we shall"

"B-but, Lord Ses --"Rin began.

Rin was cut off as Lord Sesshomaru placed his hand over her mouth. His golden eyes turned on her and he said "I am recovered, Rin, and we shall travel to Heyashi Castle. It is not far from here."

He took his hand off of her lips and said "do you object, Rin?"

Rin said nothing, and as Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken began walking toward and she mounting Ah and Un she touched her own fingers softly over her mouth. As she looked into her reflection in the iron collars of Ah she realized only just then that her face was flushed and she was blushing.

The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in scarlet and amber hues. The rocky mountainside was lined in trees that cast tattered shadows over Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin on Ah and Un. They hadn't stopped yet traveling for anything.

Rin had been contemplating her book for a while after she first opened it an hour ago. Now it lay in her hands as they lay on her stomach on Ah's back.

She took her brush dabbed it in black ink and wrote on the papers top margin:

_Rin's Diary_

Then she paused. Writing this reminded Rin of her old diary she had lost. She remembered almost clearly of the exact subject written: Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, Ah and Un, what happened on the days they traveled, what happened in the past, the people or demons they encountered in the present and past, and Rin's opinions, thoughts, objections, criticism, complements, interpretations, state of mind and feelings.

As she thought of this, Rin began to write, her mind spilling. There her words began.

_Mid-Summers Day, Evening:_

_We made our way towards Heyashi Castle at Lord Sesshomaru's command. I wonder why we are heading there. Lately, Lord Sesshomaru has led us to foundations of strong demons aura, hoping that we may uncover one of the Shikon Shards. We have only found and pronounced 1 in our travels so far. Is there a strong demonic aura in the castle? If so, was that were Lord Sesshomaru had been earlier and why was he so beat up? I hate to see my lord in pain. But he was so cut up and bleeding so much._

Rin paused to hold out her hand in front of her. She realized her tips of her fingers were still stained in blood, like charcoal, she whipped her fingertips into the paper to represent Lord Sesshomaru's blood, causing sienna brown streaks across the paper.

_My lord probably isn't yet healed, but insists on traveling and fighting anyway. If he reopens his wounds ---._

_Even if I insist he rest, Lord Sesshomaru will not hear my pleas and do which he desires about the consequences. I know in my heart that Lord Sesshomaru is powerful and strong, but why do I feel so insecure? Even if I beseech him, he will just cover my mouth and..._

Rin stopped as heat flushed her face. 'Why am I doing this!?' Rin thought as she shook her head. Why was she blushing? She thought back to when Lord Sesshomaru had asked her if she objected to leaving. Why hadn't she answered right away, like she usually could?

Rin continued to shake her head, trying not to think about how she had thought and acted differently when with Lord Sesshomaru these past few nights and days. NO.

_I love him not like a lover or a friend or family. He is my…._

_Everything._

A demon stood still beneath the quivering treetops, light flashed over him the dappled shadows. His long, wavy dark hair whipped around him like his heavy robes. His pale face looked down into a book in his hands and his narrow eyes scanned it. Lettering formed from thin air onto every page.

_We have been traveling since the sun had newly risen and still tread the mountain path when the moon looms over us. Is the castle near? Lord Sesshomaru says that the demonic aura is thickening as he grows closer to the forest. I cannot yet see the castle by to the flat land. Does Lord Sesshomaru suspect a Shikon Shard there?_

The demon placed his hand over the book. Beneath his open hands, words in red lettering began to form.

Demons, unseen by Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken or I, have appeared from the treetops and ledges and are attacking. Because of the multitude it is impossible to fight them, especially because Lord Sesshomaru is still badly wounded. They injure us and chase us into the bush before Lord Sesshomaru destroyed them.

The demon smiled sinisterly as he closed his open hand and the flow of lettering ceased. "I hope to see you soon……..Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin had fallen asleep on Ah, her head against his long neck and book in her kimono as they rod forward, Jaken and Sesshomaru walked the rocky, mountain path as the moon looked down on them. Hours had passed slowly by. Sesshomaru strode as he always did, albeit his wounds.

Jaken had been quiet so far, but he tentatively asked after a while, "L-lord Sesshomaru, where is this castle we are heading to?"

"It is the by the mountainside, in the underbrush." Said Sesshomaru, his icy glare towards the road. "It will not be long before we are under the demonic aura's origin"

"What-what kind of demon is it, mill" Jaken asked.

"A familiar demon," said Sesshomaru and, running his fingers over the cross-shaped gash beneath his robe on his chest, whispering, "the one who injured me."

As Sesshomaru said this, he felt sharpness cut across his cheek and blood spurted over half of his face and on shoulders.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru head whipped around to the mountain's ledge. There he saw, outlined by the moonlight, the shapes of demons. He also heard them rustle in the trees.

Jaken held up his staff over his head and flames burst from the old mans face. Rin awoke as she saw the ring of flames surrounding her, Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken.

The flames ceased to spout from the old mans mouth and Jaken said proudly, "Ha, just pitiful demons. No need to worry ---"Jaken was cut off by his own surprise. The demons leapt over the wall of flame and began to attack. Before any demons could touch him, however, Sesshomaru slashed across them with Tokijn. Just then he choked up his own blood as his wounds opened and quickly stained his robe. He clutched his chest, gagging blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried.

The demons leapt at her, baring their jagged teeth and talons. Rin guarded herself with her arms over her head when the demons were consumed by flame. Jaken arrogantly barked "He, wretched demo ----"

5 demons sprang from behind him and pounced on him.

"D-Da-Damn……..you!" Jaken said as he struggled beneath them.

"Master Jaken!" Rin cried from atop Ah. The demons clawed at him as flames shot at them in bursts. Ah and Un began to frantically move about as demons jumped at them. Kicking their forelegs, they whinnied when the demons bored their teeth or clawed at them.

Sesshomaru's claws tore the demons apart as blood spilled at his feet. More and more met their deaths, but more and more appeared. Sesshomaru was still injured, his movements slower and weaker then they were. As Ah and Un raised their forelegs into the air, kicking, Rin toppled off Ah's saddle. She collapsed onto the mountains path, her body throbbing and bruised from her fall. As she pushed her body off the ground with her hand, she saw it: her book strewn and on the floor. She didn't think, she didn't think she didn't contemplate it or its consequences, only one sentence, commend popped into her head:

GET IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rin leapt at the book, landing on the hard ground as she clasped her opened book. She relived that it wasn't damaged, noticed something she hadn't noticed in the book before. Or perhaps it hadn't been there before. Crimson writing appeared as though burned on the page. The color of the writing though, wasn't what Rin was staring at, it was the writing itself, recording what was happening and what would.

"R- R….Rin!" Jaken cried, demons covering him. Rin felt the presence of several demons behind her and, as she could only whip her head around to see them pounced at her, knowing she couldn't evade them, blood splattered over her, this blood, though, wasn't her blood: it was Lord Sesshomaru's. Rin stared in awe as Lord Sesshomaru bloodstained back was turned to her. The demons cried as his blade to through them and reduced them to debris and flesh. More and more came at him and he slashed through every one of them, his own blood spilling with theirs. The number of demons seemed endless.

Lord Sesshomaru staggered as he stood; several times he had used Tokijn's ultimate attacks and only more demons came, hundreds more.

Finally Sesshomaru growled, "Get away from here, now! There are too many demons!"

Jaken burned the demons on top of him and as Rin got on top of Ah and Un, cast the last wall of flames at the enemy; They fled down the mountainside, the demons blocking their way killed at Sesshomaru's hands. Soon no more demons came at them. They took refuge in the forest, the treetops so thick that it was almost pitch dark.

Jaken leaned against the side of a tree, cursing and then demanding, "What were so many demons doing I the area!? Some, there should be, but those were hundreds!"

Rin panted as she toppled onto the grass. "There…..were too many to be a natural hoard…"

"Then what were they?!" Jaken barked "Lord Sesshomaru---"

Jaken stopped.

Sesshomaru stood weakly, his breathing rough and jagged with blood, and then collapsed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried and caught him as he fell.

His breathing was jagged as his chest rose and fell, pressed against Rin's. Blood dripped continuously from his wounds and onto Rin. She felt his hair pressed against her cheek, his neck lying on her shoulder, his chin on her back. Rin fell to her knees under his weight, onto the soft grassy floor of the brush.

"y-your wounds" she managed to say in no more then a whisper. She couldn't tell if he was conscious as he lay against her but, as Jaken calmed down, she merely sat down and felt his blood drench her.

Rin changed Lord Sesshomaru's bandages. She could still feel his blood on her hands no matter how many times she cast them in water. Her clothing was stained in blood, so much that Rin couldn't look at herself. She also could not stand to look at her flushed face as she shook her head.

Rin sat against a tree with her diary against her propped-up legs. The red writing she had seen before in its pages was gone, or perhaps Rin had just imagined it was there. She laid her ink brush against the paper and began to write…

_Demons, unseen by Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken or I, have appeared from the treetops and ledges and are attacking. Because of the multitude it is impossible to fight them, especially because Lord Sesshomaru is still badly wounded. They injure us and chase us into the bush before Lord Sesshomaru destroyed them._

Rin paused after this sentence, wondering if she should write this last piece. She laid the tip of her brush against her paper and slowly wrote:

_Lord Sesshomaru resend and snatched me as a child. He saved me from not only humans and demons, but from loneliness and suffering as well. He is my personal god, my savior. Sometimes I wonder 'why did you save me?' _

_I had always thought I loved him like a personal god, but I don't know my feelings for him anymore._

The demon in the castle ruins scanned the writing as it appeared. As a period ended the sentence, a malicious smile played across his face. An inch above the paper he cast his open hand. The shadow of night fell over him. Around him the rubble and debris cast a crown of jagged, stone teeth.

He held the book to his chest, the hard leather cover caressed by his fingers.

Writing appeared on the page, burning a deep color like that of a scarlet flame.

My mind goes blank, my vision black. I can no longer move to my will. Someone else controls me, my thoughts, my sentences, my movement, what I do and don't. I run into the castle ruins inhabited by a strong demonic aura with my book. Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken only see me but stop me as I enter into the place where spirits fear to tread.

Sesshomaru lay against the body of a tree as Rin applied salves to his wounds. Barely any of his old wounds were cut open but reopened on their own. The shallow cuts did not bleed but deeper gashes continued to ooze with blood.

Rin wiped away the blood and smoothed salves over his wounds; Sesshomaru watched her progress.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin began, "How did you get these wounds?"

"From the demon that lies in the castle" said Sesshomaru, his voice resuming its regular iciness.

Surprise shot through Rin and she wrung the cloth drenched in blood in her hands, Sesshomaru observing her as she cast her eyes down.

"I suspect there is a shard in the castle. Most likely being used by the demon that lay within." Said Sesshomaru. "I will encounter the demon tonight."

"B-But Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed. She had to try to dissuade him, she had to, "You can't! That demon gave you threes serious wounds, and now it in this state…!"

"It is the only way, for the demonic aura steadily increases," said Sesshomaru "If time for my wounds to seal themselves is permitted, his aura would have increased ten-fold."

"But you'll die if you fight in this state!" sad Rin, concerned "You'll die---"

"I will not and cannot die," said Sesshomaru indifferently. "I had before underestimated the demon's power, but tonight it shall die by my hands."

"Lord Sesshomaru, please reconsider!" Rin desperately pleaded.

"For that there is no time" Sesshomaru answered

"B-but, my Lord, please, you must not go," Rin beseeched, her voice beginning to tremble. She couldn't let him go and get killed, saying with desperation, "You will get killed!"

Sesshomaru looked at her as she began to tremble, then saying, "You will stay here with Jaken I will go into the castle alone."

Sesshomaru turned away from Rin and began to walk away when he felt something restrain him. Rin held his arm against her, she wouldn't let him die like this, she wouldn't let him go.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, please" she pleaded, stopping him from moving away. She pressed he head against his arm, holding him tight and saying. "Please, you can't go my lord, you will die"

But before Rin realized it, she didn't even know why, but tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't even tell why she was crying and, in a trembling voice said, "I can't bear to see you bleed, I can't bear to see you in pain, and I won't see you meet your death." Sesshomaru said nothing, his expression indiscernible. He pulled his arm away from Rin, feeling the tears on his sleeve. Before Rin could say anything as he pulled away, Sesshomaru brushed away the tears in her eyes and, turning away, said, "I will not die for the demon" Sesshomaru began to walk away and, his voice softly said as he departed "And I will not see you bear my pain and I will live for you, Rin"

Sesshomaru left without saying anymore. Rin watched with his back turned to her and said nothing. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Rin fell to her knees and onto the ground as if her heart were breaking into pieces.

"P-please Lord Ses-Sesshomaru" she silently sobbed, "you cannot die."

She didn't know why she cried, why she so violently sobbed, but only that the tears forever fell.

Ba…..Bump…….Ba…..Bump……BA…BUMP!

He vision went fuzzy and then Rin felt her mind shift, her body move. Her tearstained face becomes blank and unfeeling. Her movements weren't her own as she began to walk out of the forest. Rin's consciousness was dim as she thought clearly.

'Get to the castle; lure Sesshomaru and Jaken into the castle.'

She felt like a puppet with strings not only pulling her limbs but controlling her thoughts as well. The diary tucked beneath her Yukata glowed with crimson writing on its pages.

Sesshomaru touched the sleeve, its wetness and warmth. 'Rin's tears...'

Sesshomaru stood before Jaken as he appeared through the bush. Jaken jumped, trying (and not succeeding) to calm Ah and Un down.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken exclaimed holding Ah and Un's reins, "How---"

"Jaken, tonight I will go to the castle" said Sesshomaru. "You will care for Rin while I am gone."

"B-but, Mil lord, you were just bleeding like mad, you can't go to the castle!" said Jaken immediately.

"You will not disobey my commands" said Sesshomaru coldly, "My orders are to have you wait with Rin, understood?"

"Understood" said Jaken shakily "But where is ----" Jaken stopped and both he and Lord Sesshomaru turned around to see --- "Rin!" Jaken shouted.

Rin was heading towards the castle where the trees disappeared. She visibly ran into the ruins with her hair lashing behind her.

"What the hell does she think she is doing?" bellowed Jaken, stomping his staff. "Why, the little, -- Hey, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru had taken off after Rin in a second. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?!" Jaken called after him.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but continued on his pursuit of Rin, certain she was heading into the castle. Jaken followed quickly behind him as he sped off. Rin continued to run towards the ruins in her bare feet. She then reached the ruin and Sesshomaru had caught up to her. Rin only briefly glanced back and headed into the ruins. Before Sesshomaru could reach her, she vanished.

"What –"Jaken gasped, caught up to Sesshomaru. "What happened –"

"A force field" said Sesshomaru coldly. For a moment he merely glared at the ruins and then stepped forward. He held out his hand and then felt the barrier permit him as he disappeared.

"The force field…!" said Jaken.

"Of Course" said Sesshomaru not moving his hand. "They are using Rin to lead me in"

Taking another step in Sesshomaru disappeared half way into the barrier. As soon as Jaken touched it, though, it repelled him. Jaken fell to the ground, cursing loudly.

"Jaken" said Sesshomaru "You will stay here"

Jaken stood up, saying loudly "B-But Lord –" but his voice was cut off as Sesshomaru entered through the barrier. Sesshomaru stepped into a familiar room in the vast castle. Rin lay on the floor in a heap, unconscious. Sesshomaru hurried to her side and knelt by her. Taking his arms around her, Sesshomaru held her and looked at her face, her eyes closed.

He held the back of her head, saying "Ri --"But Sesshomaru was stopped mid-sentence.

He realized something he hadn't before about her as she ran, but before he could do anything, blood splattered his robes and face. In his hands he held the blade that Rin had pointed to his heart. Blood ran from the blade and his hand, dripping audibly to the floor like raindrops. Sesshomaru unclasped the blade as he leapt back. He could smell it, he didn't notice why he couldn't before, but ---

"Are you controlling the girl Naraku?" he growled. From the curtains in the castle a demon with long, wavy black hair, narrowed eyes, and a book held to his chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am honored you remember me," Said Naraku, holding the open book. "Or at least, what is left of me after I was killed. I am a remnant of Naraku's body and soul, one only living by the light of a Shikon shard."

"How are you controlling the girl?" Sesshomaru breathed.

"I thought you would realize it, my lord" Said Naraku. He held his hand over the open book and, as crimson writing appeared on a page, Rin drew a book from her Yukata.

"When you first entered this castle, Lord Sesshomaru, in our battle I placed this book in your armor for the girl to receive. In these two books my soul is contained, each emitting with faint demonic aura. You would have earlier sensed it, but the pain of your wounds blinded you. Anything I write in this book is reflected in the other and the events that happen to its owner when the name has been recorded into the black tone.

"You…" Sesshomaru growled "What do you plan to do with the girl?!"

Naraku smiled miraculously, the crimson writing of the crimson letters illuminated his out stretched palm, and "I do not plan to kill her, if that's what you predict. No, not unless you wish to."

"What?!"

"While the girl possesses the book her baring my soul and I possess the other, I may use her as I please." Naraku answered, caressing the books pages. "Meaning, I can do that such as making her pierce her own heart…" Rin lifted her blade, tears streaming from her lightless eyes. "Or yours."

Rin leapt at Sesshomaru and struck her blade downwards. The blade she held met Tokijn and a resonating, metallic clash. Sesshomaru looked into Rin's fierce but crying eyes and felt the blade she had tremble. Crimson writing formed in Naraku's book and Rin strung a series of strikes aimed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru countered every blow with Tokijn, but did not once strike. He wouldn't allow himself. No, he couldn't raise a blade against Rin.

"Will you attack her, Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Naraku, words continuously forming beneath his palm.

Sesshomaru turned towards Naraku, his blood boiling and leapt at him.

"Damn you!" he shouted, drawing his blade. Naraku flashed a smile at and then Rin appeared before Sesshomaru and killed him directly in his chest. Blood erupted from Sesshomaru's mouth and he flew into the ground, skidding across the floor. He felt the pain of his wounds reopen and choked blood.

"Yes, painful isn't it?" said Naraku, smiling maliciously "While I control the girl, I can entrance both her speed and strength, even if her body must suffer the consequences afterwards."

Sesshomaru felt Rin's shadow loom over him and her tears flack his face. She stood with her blade drawn back and her eyes intentily glaring at his heart. As the blade was sent down, Tokijn countered it and Sesshomaru leapt onto a broken stone pillar.

"It's hopeless Lord Sesshomaru." Said Naraku, spelling out lettering. Rin pounced at him and continuously swung her blade. "Either she dies or you do."

Sesshomaru continued to block Rin's blade as she swung mercilessly at him. Her tears splayed everywhere in a glistening wetness. Every time she swung the blade the effect got stronger on Sesshomaru as he felt his body weaken beneath him. He could feel his wounds reopen when he countered every one of Rin's blows and his body surge with his blood pumping out. Rin stared stonily at him, her eyes narrowed but tears running endlessly from them. Sesshomaru watched her painfully continue to swing her blade unwillingly. Naraku watched all the while, lettering bleeding onto his blood from the outstretched palm of his hand in crimson light.

Sesshomaru felt the blood blossom in his robes as the wounds in his chest reopened every time he blocked a blow. He knew he couldn't continue much longer. It was nearly impossible to raise his blade at this point in his weak state. Finally Rin swung her blade and Tokijn met it as it was struck downwards in an attempt to cut Lord Sesshomaru in half. But as the blades met, the strength of Lord Sesshomaru's against Rin's enhanced one collapsed. He was thrown into the air as Rin completed her mid-swung blade and Sesshomaru crashed into a wall. The wall crumbled behind him and into his shape as he lay in it, blood dripping from him. He as completely immobile except for the thin, cracked, slit of gold of his eye. He felt Rin approached with her blade drawn behind her blade and nearly caressing her back. Tears fell open her face and slid onto Lord Sesshomaru's.

Naraku smiled. He cast his opened palm over the book, edge held to his chest. Crimson writing appeared onto the page, spelling out onto the book that Rin held over her heart beneath her clothing.

Strike his heart!

Rin held the blade before her, her hands trembling. Both Naraku's and Sesshomaru's eyes dilated as Rin bit her lip, blood dripping down her chin and onto her neck and collar as she refused to strike. Naraku cast his hand again over the book, the words spelling out more strongly,

Strike his heart NOW!

Rin closed her eyes tightly. Her expression was determinedly refusing. Sesshomaru watched in awe as Rin still continued not to strike. Her hands trembled over the hilt of the blade. Naraku's eyes glowed menacingly, wide and murderous, as he whispered, "What the hell do you think you're doing, girl?!"

The words flashed bloody red in her mind and on the paper, nearly shouting as Naraku refrained from doing so,

Strike his heart, kill him NOW!

Although the blade moved an inch forward tremulously, Rin still refused to strike. Tears stopped streaming down her face and blood down her lip. Naraku and Sesshomaru both watched in horror as the blade began to move in Rin's trembling hands. Quivering like a bowstrings pulse, it made its way hovering over its target to strike: the book over Rin's heart.

After seeing this, Naraku desperately began to spell into the book,

Strike his heart, pierce him, kill him, do it NOW!

But Rin did not move hr blade towards Lord Sesshomaru. The blade shined ominously over its new destination. The crimson writing shined still beneath the thin cloth of her Yukata as she moved the blade. Her expression was indiscernible: it wasn't fear, it wasn't horror, it wasn't terror, it was determination. Sesshomaru watched helplessly as the blade continued to tremble over Rin's heart. He tried to move but hi weak state wouldn't allow it. He had to intercept the bow, but blood ran down him. Then the tremulous blade moved. It headed to the book...it headed toward Rin's heart.

"NO!" Naraku shouted in fury.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru cried.

In a shower of blood, the blade met its destination. Sesshomaru felt blood shower his face as crimson drops splurted over him, his eyes widened in horror. His eyes widened as he saw Rin, weakly holding the hilt of the sword piercing the book... and her heart. Blood splattered her face, hair and robes blooming from the place of her pierced breast. Red liquid dripped from her mouth, down her lips, and ran to the floor from her chin. For a moment, Rin looked blankly at the sword stabbing her, and then fell forward. Sesshomaru caught her as she fell into his chest.

Naraku gave a blood-curling scream, long and loud, and fell to the floor. He writhed on the floor and cursed loudly as blood splurted from his heart. His book fell out of his hands and collapsed open on the floor.

"Damn girl!" he choked, spluttering blood. A shadow fell over Naraku, and he Sesshomaru standing over him. His eyes only showed intense rage and hate and, drawing Tokijn, pierced the book Naraku once held. Naraku writhed and screamed in apparent pain as Sesshomaru continuously stabbed the book. The pages tore and the crimson words were destroyed. At last Sesshomaru had pierced the book until it was only a debris of red paper. Breathing loudly, Sesshomaru cast a look at Naraku. Naraku laid, blood streaming around him and his body was turned to ash. As Naraku glared at Sesshomaru his body mostly ash and blood.

"Damn you…" he breathed and then his entire body was ash beneath a heavy cloak.

Sesshomaru looked for a moment at the mound of ash and then ran back to Rin. She lay on the ground in a bloody pool with the sword taken out of her heart and the book in pieces scattered around her. Sesshomaru took her in his arms and looked into her face. She was barely breathing in his arms and her eyes opened into his. Sesshomaru saw tears flow down Rin's face mixing with her blood.

"l-Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin barely breathed "I'm so s-sorry" Rin's blood soaked her clothing and skin and her breath trembled. Sesshomaru saw her tears stop. Soon she would die.

Sesshomaru held out Tensaiga. He had to save her; he couldn't let her die because of him. Sesshomaru, as he drew Tensaiga, felt his wound throb, blood erupt from his mouth and wounds. He could barely hold up the blade as he trembled. The effects of his wounds now fully activated. He was too weak as the soul collectors appeared to steal Rin's remains. He was too weak to slash them. He was too weak to save Rin.

'No!' he thought fiercely 'no I can't be weak now! I have to save Rin!'

He couldn't move though, he would barely keep his arm up of himself conscious. Rin lay, her eyes closed in his arms and her breathing almost faded. The soul-collectors drew nearer; Sesshomaru knew he had no time left.

'No! I won't let her die!' Sesshomaru thought desperately 'I can't let her die. I won't let her die.'

But the soul collectors began to reach her; soon she would be forever dead.

'I can't let her die, I can't let her!' he thought, his determination rising while his strength wearing 'Tensaiga don't let the girl I love die!'

As he thought this Tensaiga burned in his hands. He felt a rush of strength flow through him. He knew Tensaiga was lending him its strength. Sesshomaru drew back his blade and slashed through the soul-collectors. They were destroyed as Sesshomaru's Tensaiga pierced them. As they disappeared, Sesshomaru looked at Rin and saw her eyes open and heard her breathing resume. She was alive. For a moment, she looked up at him, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"Lord S-Sesshomaru" she gasped "I… I'm alive? Tensaiga…. Did Tensaiga ----"

Before she could say anymore Sesshomaru dropped Tensaiga to the ground and embraced Rin. Holding her head to his shoulders and her back with his arm, Sesshomaru breathed into Rin's hair, "I'm sorry, Rin"

For a moment Rin was silent, her eyes wide, until she stammered "n-no….. I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru…"

Rin wanted to say something about the diary, apologize for the damage she had done, beg for forgiveness, but as she was held against Lord Sesshomaru in his arms, she knew she had been forgiven.


End file.
